Modern Battousai
by 0SwordoftheVoid0
Summary: Kenshin finds himself in another predicament. No more really to explain.


Chapter One**Mysterious Girl Pt.1**

A man sits down in a nice quiet restaurant for sake when he is interrupted by a waitress. "You should get that checked out,Ken shin" she says "huh" he replies "your cut; it could be infected" He shrugs his shoulders and turns away. Another waitress brings his sake. He only takes a sip when suddenly a chill goes deep within his spine. Then, a scream is heard from a short distance. "Oh crap" he runs quickly to a nearby alleyway. A riotous group of individuals are arguing. "kill her , kill her , she stole my wallet !" some voices in the crowd yell.

He pushes his way through the crowd and stands next to the girl, a man defends her. "you cant kill her for stealing your wallet, she's human" In his head, Ken shin knows he's right. A man steps out from the crowd and slowly draws a gun from his pocket. Ken shin quickly steps in slicing the gun but starting a new riot. He gets chased for a couple minutes and decides to fight. he soon figures out that most of that mob were drunken military officers. Truly skilled, but luckily he fainted and received only a couple blows on his back.

"Hey there" a voice awakens him. "I found you in that alley" he says. "you almost bled to death". "I'll get them back if its the last thing I do" Ken shin says angrily. "No you wont, they were military, you might get those soldiers, but the whole military is a little much don't you think". "Well I'm gonna try any way, Wait did you see the fight? He asks." No but this girl told me to call the doctors to help you; you should thank her. without her, you'd be dead". he says.

"Alright where is she? He asks. "Downstairs;oh by the way, the names Sanosuke." He quickly folds his blankets and rushes downstairs. She walks up and slaps him. "why did you try and help? "you should of let them kill me" she says. "I wouldn't let them do that to a nice young lady; are you trying to hide from something?Thats none of your business! Again she slaps him but she bumps into him and runs away. "okay, I'm sorry to ask, but she didn't pay for you so..."

Ken shin feels for his wallet and storms out of the hotel. "Hey wait up! she's gone. He walks back inside. "She stole my" Wallet" he interrupts. "I know I saw when she bumped into you she's really quick. I didn't want to start a riot , so I just told you in a different way "he explains with a happy face. "you should have told me sooner...I." once again he is interrupted " I'm sorry but if you were to watch it you'd be amazed to" he states. "well I cant pay you, fag"Well you're gonna have to, bitch" They argue for a couple of minutes and then they stumble upon some sake and... "I'm so sorry for HICUP!" "I understaHICUP!" "Boy this is good sake huh""yeah" Who's gonna pay for this" Not me" Ken shin runs away dizzily and passes out in a ditch.

** TimePasses...**

"Why is that man lying there mom?" a child asks waking Ken shin from his terrible hangover. "Just a drunken DOG, which are country has no use for""WHAT" He yells "I bet you wouldn't say that to my face!" The mother and child angrily stare as they run away using rude hand gestures. "Ugh.. what happened last night..."His memory of the night before slowly returns and a sour look grows on his face. "Owww...that bitch slapped me, I gotta go find out who she is...or where she lives". He walks in the direction of a town. when he arrives he visits a familiar hotel, from which he has really no idea how he knows it.

"Was I ever here" he questions a clerk. "Its him...Boss! He tries to run but is grabbed by his sheath **BOOM**. "Hold it right there Mr. Ken shin!" Sano yells. "How do you know me...who are you?" a look of disturbance is obvious on Sano's face. "Were you that drunk? Its me Sano, your rescuer from that alleyway brawl" The memory returns to him"Oh, please excuse my rudeness, how are you today, S..an.o""I'm fine, but how are you doing with no wallet" He again regains some memory. "I guess I'm doing pretty good, would you happen to know her name?"

"No I'm sorry but I know who would know her." "who?""Her name is...Megumi Saiyko, she lives in that prestigious dojo, in the middle of the woods." A determined but cheesy look appears on Ken shin's face "YES I WILL GET MY WALLET BACK" He runs out of town into the deep forest."All I have to do is make it through here." He has no idea that the dojo is thoroughly protected by guards.

**End (well to be cont.)**


End file.
